IMPREGNATION, quand tout ne se passe pas comme prévu
by ma-vie-my-story-NJ
Summary: à la maturité de renesmée ,Jacob veut tout lui dire ;sur ces sentiment et l'impreignation .Mais tout vas mal alors que renesmée découvre ces sentimenst pour celui-ci.Tout ça parce qu'il doit assumée son rôle d'alpha et qu'une bande d'enfant de la lune(loup garou) veut s'en prendre au Cullen.De plus elle va croir que Jake s'est impreigné d'une autre; et nahuel veut se raproché d'ell
1. prologue

L'histoire se déroule sept ans après la confrontation avec les Volturi ;  
les Cullen ont décidés de déménager à Seattle cinq ans plus tôt, car étant immortel  
Rester à Forks mettrait en danger leurs secret.  
Pourquoi Seattle? Simplement pour que Jacob puisse continuer à jouer  
Son rôle d'alpha tout en étant proche de son empreignié Renesmée.  
Edward voulais aller bien plus loin mais Bella l'a convaincu car  
Elle ne voulait pas voir son meilleur amis, Jacob Black, souffrir encore une fois.  
Renesmée a maintenant huit ans et a définitivement cesser de vieillir depuis quelque semaine déjà,  
Elle a tout pour être heureuse, une famille aimante, de très bons amis,  
La jeunesse éternel, une beauté irréel, il ne lui manque plus que  
Le grand amour, mais elle n'y pense pas encore, quoique depuis quelque  
Temps elle ressent des sentiments bizarres envers un de ces amis proche.  
Étant mi-vampire mi-humain elle peu se montré en plein jours sans  
Briller au soleil comme les membres de sa famille.  
Du haut de ces huit ans elle a l'apparence et le mentale d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans,  
qui a des désirs et surtout des envies de liberté .Elle aimerait intégré un lycée afin pouvoir côtoyer des humains et pour son expérience personnel.  
Et depuis quelque jour elle y pense de plus en plus, surtout  
Qu'aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire ; son huitième anniversaire.  
Marque officiel du début de son immortalité.

_c'est ma première fiction

peller moi tiana(mon pseudonyme)


	2. Chapitre 1: etrange sensation

Point de vue de RENESMEE

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai atteint officiellement ma maturité.  
J'ai huit ans , mais l'apparence d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. JE suis une hybride  
une espèce rare entre homme et vampire . Bella ma mère m'a mis au monde quand elle était humaine et mon père Edward lui est un vampire. C'est assez bizarre d'avoir des parents qui semble avoir le même age que vous. J'ai une merveilleuse famille ,mes deux extravagantes tante Alice et Rosalie, mes oncles Jasper et Emmette ainsi que mes grands parents Carlisle et Esmée .J'ai aussi de très bon amis, le plus important étant Jacob mon meilleur Ami.

.  
**-HE!Nessie, t'est réveillé ?**  
Fit ma lutine de tante en pénétrant dans ma chambre. Voyant que jétais déjà debout  
à coté de la fenêtre elle me sauta carrément dessus.  
**-joyeux anniversaaire !**  
**-Merci Alice,**  
lui fit-je elle n'aimait pas quand je l'appelais Tati elle disait que ça la vieillissait.  
**-Bon il faut te préparer maintenant, dit-elle**  
**Toujours aussi exciter. La joie de vivre incarner celle-là quand elle s'y mettait.**

**- Oui !oui!...mais pourquoi au fait ?**  
Toc, et une tape sur la tête

**-Hey !?**  
**-cest ton anniversaire petite !**  
**-oui !ça je sais...ne me dit pas que t'a préparée une fête ?!**  
**-tu me connais bien, dit-elle tout sourire, allez va te laver**  
**Et je vais te préparer !**

J'abdiquais direct, j'avais beau ne pas aimer quelle m'habille, la c'était perdue d'avance surtout que c'est mon anniversaire donc vaut mieux être sage.

Apres avoir pris ma douche une bonne demi heure, je sortis du bain, m'enveloppa d'une serviette et m'arrêta un moment devant le miroir.

Je ressemblais maintenant a une belle jeune femme (de 17 ans) ceci sans me vanter puisqu'on me le disait souvent ! Malgré que je ne connaissait pas grand monde.  
J'étais fine et élancé, un tien magnifiquement blanc je nétais pas aussi pale que mes parent .Et mes cheveux cuivrer (comme ceux de mon père) m'arrivait jusqu'au rein. Et jétais fière de mes yeux marrons chocolat c'étais comme un héritage de ma mère.(elle avait les même quand elle était humaine) .En me scrutant de la sorte jeu une penser pour Jacob, mon meilleur amis. Me trouvait-il belle ? Même s'il me le disait souvent quand j'étais plus petite, maintenant je ne sais plus. Hé !mais à quoi je pense moi ?!Je recommence à divaguer.

**-Nessie !t'a fini il faudrait commencer à te préparer.**  
Me héla ma tante derrière la porte.

**-Cest bon Alice, jai fini fit-jen ouvrant la porte de la douche.**  
**-Allez vient la ! dit-elle en me tirant vers un siège assis toi.**  
Au moment ou elle commença à poser une main sur mon visage on toqua à la porte. Et on vit tante Rose pénétrer dans la chambre.  
**-Coucou, joyeux anniversaire Renesmée,**  
Elle sapprocha et membrassa sur la joue, elle naimait pas mon surnom parce que cest Jack qui me la donnée.

**-merci !**

**-tout est prés en bas Rosalie ? demanda Alice**  
**-Oui il ne manque plus que les inviter.**  
**-ok !aller jai hâte de voir ce que ça va donnée !**  
**fit-elle tout excitée.**

je les laissai s'occuper de moi, pendant que je laíssait libre cours a mes qui petit ã petit vers mon meilleur ami. Je constatais que je pensais de plus en plus a lui d'une autre façon mais je n'arrivais pas a savoir pourquoi .Et le fait que je ne l'ai pas vue depuis une semaine me perturbe encore plus je n'aimais pas etre separer longtemp de lui .Et en plus il ne m'a pas donné de nouvelle depuis! que pouvait-il faire de si important?  
En plus de ça depuis que ce sentiment bizarre est apparu en moi mon père arrête pas de grogner sur me rappel très bien le jours où j'ai commencer à divaguer!

flash back  
c'etais il y a deux semaine j'étais partis a la plage de la push avec Jake et la meute il y avait aussi les impregniers Clair et kim. J'etais assise à coté de Jake ,on parlait de tout et de rien pendant que les autres jouaient au foot.  
ha!j'adorais passer mes après-midi avec eux! au bout de quelque instant Quil se reprocha de nous,  
**-he!Jake je te parie que je plus rapide que toi dans l'eau!**  
**Ils aiment bien faire des paries! sur ce point ils me fesaient penser à Emette toujours à faire des paries idiot!**  
**-parie tenu**!fit le concerner en bondissant sur ces deux jambes**,****aucun risque que tu me batte petit pretencieux!**

**-c'est ce qu'on verra!**

ni une ni deux celui-ci jeta son t-shirt sur le sol et plongea dans la mér suivi du jeune quilleute. A quelque mètre,assez loin tout de même de la rive arriver a un rocher ils s'arretére et se mirent-en les regard était maintenant fixé sur eux .Je vis Claire très excité par ce nouveau spectacle ,elle et Quill était très proche normal me diriez vous vu qu'ils sont imprégné, même si elle n'avait encore que dix ans , bizarre de se dire qu'elle est mon aîné 'bref! elle encouragea Quill avec ferveur et celui ci lui lança un clin d'oeil avant que le départ fut donnée par jared. J'encourageait Jake Evidemment En queque seconde a peine ils finissait leur course ,Jacob gagnia ,vu qu'il était alpha il ne pouvait pas se permétre de perdre en quoi que ce soit face a la meute...c'est ce qu'il m'a dit en tout cas.

Ils débarquèrent donc tout deux sur la plage Quill très déçu tout de même alla rejoindre Claire. Puis sans que je m'y attende le soleil m'aveugla un peu ce qui m'empêcha de voir Jake revenir vers moi .Au moment où ma vision redevenait claire il etait déjà a quelque mètre de moi et à cette instant ,j'eu l'impression que c'était la première fois que je le voyait ,il était ruisselant d'eau , plusieurs goûte coulait sur son torse toujours aussi musclé ,ces cheveux brun presque noir laissait echaper quelque goutte d'eau qui allére se déposer sur son beau visage bronzer .

La scène que je voyais me fesait penser instantanément a une scène que je voyais souvent dans les séries pour les jeunes.A cette vue j'eu des frissons qui à mon étonnement n'était pas désagréable! J'ai du le regarder bizarrement car il me lança un regard interrogateur ,je ne pu répondre à son regard car je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de la vision qu'il m'offrait!mon mutisme le fit réagir car il enfila son t-shirt,coupant court à mes"réflexions".Quand je me rendis enfin compte de ce que je venais de faire je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir jusqu'au racine! Attend...qu'est ce qui c'est passé la?

**-Ness!ça va?**fit Jake en me secouant un peu,avec un air inquiet .  
...que dire,paniqu'est-je**_ rien juste bloquer un moment en observant ton corps!_**il fallait que je dise un truc car son regard se fesait pressant et je sentait quelque tremblement le traversant...  
**-RENESMEE!**cria-t-il finnalement,  
**-..euh..in..insolation.**.reussi-je à balbutier,  
**-hein?! **fit-il non convincu.  
**-ben oui !un petit mal de tête a cause du soleil,**  
**-je sais ce que c'est une insolation!**  
**mais pourquoi t'a mis trois mille**  
**ans à me repondre?**  
je me mis à rougir de plus belle en repensant a la raison; ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.  
**-je..je reflechisais .**  
**-mouai..supposons.**  
puis il ne me demanda plus rien et nous continuame à nous amuser.

fin du flash.

comment ai je pu penser de cette manière a mon meilleur amis ! il faut que j'arrete de penser à lui !  
un des chose que je souhate le plus aussi c'est d'integré une ecole comme toutes ma famille l'a deja faite.J'ai assez de maîtrise de moi même pour pouvoir cotoyer des humain. D'apres Emette c'est tres enrichissant !hihi! tout ça juste parcequ'il adorrait faire peur au mec les plus populaire du lycée. J'aimerrais tellement que mes parent me laisse enfin un peu de liberté ,en faite c'est surtout aussi pour ça que je veux itegrés un lycée ;ma vie est un peu monotone;  
**-ça y est!fini.. **fit Alice toujours aussi excité  
**-du calme Alice! ta joie commence à être maladive !**fit ma tante  
**-j'y peux rien j'adore habiller Nessie elle est tellement belle.**  
**-ho!Alice,**fit-je un peu géné  
**-mais c'est la verité,**  
**-oui!**rajouta Rose  
**-bon on a presque fini va enfiler cette robe**,dit-Alice en me donnant la robe en question  
**-ok,je vais faire vite**  
je m'engoufra rapidement dans la salle de bain et enfila robe en fesant attention à ne pas detuire le travaille de mes deux fois la robe mise je retournait dans la chambre.A peine avais-je fait un pas dans la chambre qu'Alice m'interpella .

ce chapitre est juste un genre d'introduction

tiana


	3. Chapitre 2: surprise(1)

**point de vue de Renesmée**

**-wouha! tu est magnifique Nessie!**  
**-c'est vrai! tu a l'air d'une jeune femme comme ça! .** rajouta Tante Rose

gêné par ces compliments je me mis a rougir et a baisser la tête,je n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter ces compliments, surtout depuis que j'ai éteint l'age adoleçant.

**-ne soit pas gênée ainsi voyons ce n'est que la vérité!vient**, dit Rose en m'amenant vers un miroir. **regarde toi!**  
ce que je voyait dans le miroir m'étonna au plus haut, que j'eu du mal à me reconnaître.  
Waou!je me trouvais éblouissante la robe que je portais moulais magnifiquement mes nouvelles formes de femme;la couleur de la robe allait parfaitement avec mon teint ,et mes cheveux . C'était une robe noir moulante très élégante avec des motif sur le milieux; elle se voulait sage mais femme en même temps. Je ne portait pas souvent de robe en faite j'en portait juste pour mes anniversaire, ce qui désolai un peu Alice. Mes cheveux était monté en chignon laissait quelque boucle s'echaper. Les escarpins que je portait était assortis a ma robe et était orner d'une rose couleur cuivre rapellant mes cheveux elles mettez en valeur mes jambes nu. Une question me traversa alors l'esprit,

**-vous croyez que ça va plaire à Jake!?** fit-je

En voyant les regards étonné de mes tantes face à ma question ,je me rendait compte de ce que je venait de dire ,et commença a rougir

**-ben... c'est que ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu...je voudrais pas qu'il me trouve bizarre** ,tentai-je de m'expliquer ettoner moi même par ma première question.

tante Rose avait l'air agacez , déjà qu'elle portait pas Jake dans son coeur, le fait que je puisse m'intéresser à son avis doit pas vraiment lui plaire.

**-Ha...**fit Alice faussement étonné** ,ne t'inquiète pas tu est magnifique et tout le monde t'adore,**  
**-Alice a raison Renesmée ,et arrête de penser à ce chie...**  
**-tata!** l'interompi-je je n'aimais pas qu'on se moque de lui,ça avait le don de m'agacer au plus haut.  
**-Ok,ok,mais qu'importe ce qu'il pense tu es superbe,** renchéri-t-elle

notre petite discussion fut interrompu par le petit grincement de la porte indiquant qu'on retournant à l'instant même je vis ma mère ,elle était toujours aussi magnifique ,et admirable ,ma mère c'est mon héros ,enfin.. héroïne .j'avais un profond respect pour elle. Elle arriva rapidement à mes coté ,j'était toujours devant le miroir,

**-joyeux anniversaire Renesmee,tu est magnifique ,**fit-elle de son doux carions en m'embrassant sur le front.**je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu n'a que huit ans,**  
**-ho maman, je suis toujours ta petite fille**.  
**-c'est pas tout mais je croix qu'il est temps de deçandre on nous attend,**dit Alice  
**-oui et on a une petite surprise!tu va adorer!**repris ma mère  
**-Ha,oui?!**fit-je un brin excité, **c'est quoi?**  
**-tu verra sur place,allez vient!** reprit-elle en me tirant vers la porte.

Nous devalame les escaliers de le villa,et aterrie dans le salon, personne ne s'y trovait, je lançait donc un regard interrogateur vers ma mére et mes tantes. Alice et Rose se dirigérent donc vers la baie vitrée.J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait de l'agitation à l'exterieur. Je vis alors mes deux tantes sortir dans le jardin. J'aprehendait un peu ce qui m'attendait à l'extérieur.

**-allez ma cherie!**m'encouragea ma mère,tout en sortant

j'arrivait enfin devant la baie vitrée le soleil m'éblouissant un peu je ne pue rien distinguer dans un premier temps,mais ce que je vit ensuite m'emue beaucoup,ils étaient tous là! c'était inimaginable.

**-JOYEUX ANNIVAIRSAIRE!** dirent-ils en coeur,

ouaa!impressionnant ça fait presque sept ans et ils n'ont pas changer,normale me diriez vous pour des immortels. Il y avait le clan des Denalie,je les avait vue 3 fois depuis,Garette les avait rejoint pour être avec Kate,Les nomades, les Irlandais ,les égyptiens ,mes amazones préféré( eux je les voyait à tout mes anniversaire),et aussi Nahuel. Du coté des loups il y avait aussi pas mal de monde, la meute de Jake était là au complet ,Je suppose que la meute de Sam à préféré rester à Forks pour ne pas laisser la push sans surveillance ,Claire et Kim était aussi là.Toute ma famille aussi bien sur. Il ne manquait que papi Charli,Je le verrais surement demain. C'est la première fois depuis la confrontation avec les volturies qu'on est tous réunie, ou presque. L'emotion était tellement grande que je ne pu réprimer un petit reniflement ,mes larmes commençait à monté. Cependant quelque chose,non, quelqu'un manquait; Jacob! où était il!?  
mes pensés furent couper par l'agitation, bon je m'en occuperait après avoir saluer tout le monde.  
Je deçandi donc les quelques marche qui me séparait de mes amis , eux qui étaient prêt à se sacrifier pour vague d'émotion m'envahi à me complimenta, sur le fait que j'avait beaucoup grandie,et me souhaita une vie pleine de joie, et tout..Quand tout ces embrassades fut fini je me précipita vers la seul personne suseptible de me renseigné; Leah.

**-heu,Leah?**  
**-oui?**  
**-Il est où Jake?Il va pouvoir venir?**m'inquietais-je un peu  
Il ne pouvait pas manquer mon anniversaire tout de même.  
**-Ne t'inquéte pas ,il va pas tarder à devait régler un dernier truc à la Push;** me rassura-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.  
**-ha..ok,merci. j'avait peur qu'il ne vienne pas ;ça fait depuis une semaine qu'il est parti .**  
**-Ne t'inquiéte pas il ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde,**  
**-il y a intérêt **,dit-je en rigolant **;amusez-vous bien, **fit-je en partant  
Je partis donc pour rejoindre mes parents qui étaient en pleine discussion avec Nahuel.  
**-...tu est venu seul donc .**dit mon paternel  
**-oui,ma tante n'a pas pu venir.**  
Ils s'arretérent de parler dés mon arrivé.  
**-Renesmée ,alors ta surprise te plais?** me demanda ma mère  
**-oui! Énormément.!**  
**-Tant mieux parce que ce n'est pas finie.**continua mon père.  
**-Vraiment?!** _une autre surprise?_**c'est quoi?**  
**-Tu le saura bientôt, patience mon ange.**  
**-bon on va devoir vous laissez on a pas encore vu tout le monde,**fit mon père en s'éloignant avec maman.

J'étais seul avec Nahuel maintenant,je me retourna donc vers silence qu'avait laisser mes parents avant de partir était assez pesant .Je décidait donc d'y mêtre fin.

**-Ça fait longtemps,hein?**  
**-oui, presque sept tu a bien grandi,et tu es devenue une femme,** fit-il un peu charmeur,

cette dernière phrase me troubla un peu ,c'est la première fois que quelqu'un qui n'était pas de mon entourage ,surtout un garçon me complimenter ainsi;

**-toi tu...tu n'a pas changer;** dit-je, ce qui nous fit rire  
**-Alors ces huit dernière année ce sont bien passé?**

...c'est comme ça que nous discutâmes pendant plusieurs minutes;mais une seul chose me trottait dans la tête: l'absence de Jake, ça fait depuis une semaine ,il me tarde de le voir et il me doit des explication.  
Mais soudain une odeur,me titia les narines.J'adorai cette odeur elle me rappelle Forks et beaucoup de souvenir. à cet instant je savait qu'il était là.Enfin!  
Je fit alors volte face rapidement ,me tournant vers la forêt qui bordait le jardin.J'allais m'y précipiter ,mais me rapellant que je discutait avec Nahuel. Je me retourna vers celui-ci,

**-heu,Nahuel ...je doit te laisser...je dois voir quelqu'un,**

je ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et me retourna,et c'est à cet instant que je le vit, wouahou, je le trouvais magnifique;il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise à carreau ,un peu ouvert au col fesant ressortir ces muscles, ce que ça lui allait diablement bien.A peine je l'avais vu que je me précipita vers lui ,et lui sauta dans les bras,il m'avait tan manquer.  
Un truc étrange se passa cependant quand ma peau entra en contacte avec la sienne, une sorte d'électricité me traversa. Je fut tellement surpris que je me dégagea un peu de son étreint.

**-Joyeux anniversaire ma Nessie**,ilme regarda et me caressa la joue,** tu est magnifique,**

je releva donc la tête pour lui faire je vis son visage, je ne pu m'empêchez de rougir tellement je le trouvais beau, ça y est je recommence à divaguer, reprend toi Ness, c'est que Jake!

**-merci,** fit-je tête baisser  
il me souleva alors la tête de sa main et me regarda droit dans les yeux,ce qui me fit rougir de plus belle,  
**-Qu'est ce que tu a Nessie?!t'est toute rouge!**  
s'il savait que c'était à cause de lui; je sais pas ce que je ferais ,allez Ness reprend toi,  
**-..juste un petit coup de chaud!** dit-je en me reculant un peu heureusement que c'est l'été,  
**-c'est vraie qu'il fait chaud, si ça ne tenait qu'a moi j'enléverrait cette chemise ,**  
ce qu'il vennait de dire me rappela la scène de la plage, j'en ai mare de rougir , maudit côté humain,  
**-bon on va aller se rafraichir avant que t'atrape un coup de chaleur,allez viens**; dit-il en me tirant vers le buffer,  
où il n'y avait que les loups evidammen, Jake me tendis alors un verre,  
**-Je vais parler à tes parents ,et je reviens ,**  
**-dac, fait vite,** fit-je  
**-tu vois il est venu,** entendis-je dans mon dos ,je me retourna et vit Leah,  
**-c'est vrai, mais au faite il s'est passé quoi cette semaine à la push?**  
**-Ha...; oui Jake vous a pas dit pourquoi il était partis?**  
**-non**  
**-Ben je sais pas si je dois te dire...**  
**-quoi il s'est passé un truc grave?** fit-je un peu affoler  
**-non, non rien de grave!juste des réunions ,**  
**-rien que ça et il est partis aussi longtemps?**  
**-non,y aussi eu ..on va dire de la visite,des amis et de la famille son passer**  
**-ha! dacors mais pourquoi il me l'a pas dit?!** dit-je un peu contrarier  
**-ben ..sais pas;tien il revient demande lui,**  
effectivement Jake revenait,  
**-ça y est je suis tout à toi,**dit-il en rigolant,  
**-t'est parti pendant une'semaine Jake et tu m'a même pas dit pourquoi **  
**?**on s'éloigna un peu des autres,  
**-désoler mais il y avais des truc ã régler avec la meute,**  
**-ouai...et apatament vous avez eu de la visite aussi,**  
**-comment tu...**  
**-Leah m'a dit,**  
**-Ha ,ok en tout cas maintenant que tout est reglé,**  
**-on va pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble alors!** fit-je joyeuse  
**-en faite..**

il ne pu finir sa phrase ,il fut couper par Alice, qui annonça,

**-C'EST L'HEURE DU GÂTEAU ET DES CADEAUX VENEZ TOUS,**  
**-allons-y ,**me fit Jake

je me demande ce qu'il allait me dire j'espère qu'il ne va pas encore devoir partir. De plus il faut que je sache à quoi sont due toute les sensation que j'éprouvais pour celui-ci, je pensais a un truc mais je me dit que ça ne peu pas être celas c'est mon meilleur ami... Je ne peux pas en tomber amoureuse ,si?


	4. Chapitre 2: surprise(2)

**Point de vue de Jacob**

Après l'annonce d'Alice nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers elle. Je ne pouvait être aussi heureux qu'en ce moment. Ness était là, sa simple présence me rendait heureux.  
Cette semaine avait été assez éprouvante .ET tout allait devoir changer pour mon plus grand malheur.  
Comment j'allais pouvoir lui dire qu'on ne va plus pouvoir passer autant de temps ensemble qu'avant, il fallait que je trouve une solution pour y remédier d'ailleurs. Et le fait que ces parents ai décider de l'inscrire dans un lycée n'arrange pas le coup.  
Tout ça pour la simple raison de devoir assumer mon rôle d'alpha à plein temps ; Sam a décidé de ne plus se transformer; je peu pas trop lui en vouloir vu qu'Emilie est une humaine il est normale qu'il veut vieillir à ces coté.  
Ce que j'appréhende le plus c'est la réaction de Ness. Heureusement que c'est tranquille en ce moment à la Push;je vais avoir tout mon temps pour le lui annoncer. comme Leah était mon bêta je lui avait demander de s'occuper de la meute durant le reste des vacances .

En tout cas elle était magnifique aujourd'hui ,comme toujours d'ailleurs. Je la vis me lancer quelque regard. Elle avait l'air très heureuse , et s'émerveilla encore plus quand elle vit l'énorme gâteau rose apporté par Rosalie et Alice. Il à l'air délicieux mmmh!j'ai hâte de le goûter  
.On étaient maintenant tous autours d'elle. C'est dans ces moment que je me rend compte qu'elle n'est en faite encore qu'une enfant .Pourtant je voyait bien qu'elle avait dépassé ce stade depuis bien longtemps , autant physiquement que mentalement. Je m'habitue petit à petit à cette croissance accéléré.  
J'avais toujours été là pour elle en tant que protecteur, confident ,meilleur ami mais mes sentiments pour elle ont bien changé depuis longtemps elle est mon impregnié , mais évidement elle n'en savait rien ;Edward dû entendre mes pensés car il me lança un regard exaspéré il m'a fait promettre de rien lui dire avant ces huit ans et nous y étions!  
A peine elle eu fini de souffler ces bougies qu'elle voulait voir ces cadeaux,  
même si elle pouvait manger de la nourriture humaine ça ne lui plaisait pas trop;  
**-Du calme Renesmée;ils ne vont pas s'envoler;**lui fit Bella d'un ton moqueur;  
Son enthousiasme fit rire tout le monde.  
Emmette plaça alors l'énorme gâteau de coté,heureusement qu'on est là ça aurait été du gâchis haha!  
Le gâteau laissa donc place à une montagne de cadeau.

Quand au cadeau que j'allais lui offrir ,je comptais le lui donner plus tard quand on sera seul.J'avais beaucoup de chose à lui dire en plus ,en espérant qu'elle me comprenne .

Je voyait son regard pétiller quand Bella lui accorda la permission d'ouvrir ces cadeaux. Ça me rendais heureux de la voir ainsi.  
Cependant je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer un truc que me chiffonnait Nahuel ! Il avait un regard insistant quand il regardait Nessie ,de plus avant mon arriver ils avaient l'air de bien discuter .C'est énervant ! Va falloir que je le surveille celui-la.

**POINT DE VUE DE RENESMEE**  
**  
**  
Ça fait assez longtemps que j'ai pas été aussi excitée ;j'adorais les surprises contrairement à ma mère.  
Je me trouvais donc devant tous mes cadeaux; entouré de tout les gens que j'aime , ou presque. Je commençais a les déballer tranquillement .cependant j'ai remarquer que tout au long de cette **"**cérémonie**"** Jake semblait ailleur. Je me demande qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le faire travailler comme ça.

La plupart des cadeaux que j'ai reçu sont essentiellement des vêtements ou des bijoux qui semblait hors de prix,quant à Alice elle avais pas fait les choses à moitié ,vu qu'elle m'avait offert une voiture de sport un peut tap à l'oeuil à mon gout ,mais magnifique de couleur bleu nuit; pour le plus grand malheur de ma mère hihi!  
Puis ma mère me donna une enveloppe;  
**-Tien ;ma chérie ta deuxième surprise;**

Je fit une grimace en prenant l'enveloppe; une enveloppe?!..Mes parents me regardèrent ,tout en étant enlacer, ils était d'ailleurs tout le temps ensemble ,tout le temps enlacer. C'est assez bizarre je trouve, mon père émis un petit rire en réponse à mes pensées.  
**-alors tu l'ouvre;** dit celui-ci  
Je déchirais donc le coté de l'enveloppe, et tira le contenue. C'était une lettre. Je regarda alors mes parents avec incompréhension, mon père me fit signe de lire la lettre.  
_ok,alors..._  
Ce que je lisais était inimaginable. Je ne pus alors retenir un cri de joie!Je n'était plus assise désormais mais debout et sautillant de tout les coté.Et finalement je courait dans les bras de mes parents. J'éprouvais une joie immense. J'étais consciente que tout le monde me regardais et que les gestes que je fesais était très puéril,mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça, je ne peut pouvais pas me contenir.  
Je vais pouvoir intégrer un lycée!  
**-merci,...merci beaucoup!**  
**-calme toi Renesmée,**fit ma mère  
**-c'est tellement merveilleux, vous n'auriez pas pu trouvez mieux comme cadeau!** fis-je tout sourie  
**-Nous savions que ça te ferais plaisir, même si ton père était réticent au début,**dit ma mère  
Tous émirent-un petit rire, ils savaient que mon père était très protecteur

Les inviter commencèrent à se disperser comme si ,l'ouverture des cadeau était fini,  
**-bon maintenant ,que tout les cadeaux ont été déballer, retournant à la fête,**fit Emmette en se dirigeant vers la sono; celui-ci s'étant improviser DJ.

Cependant ma joie se dissipa très rapidement, laissant place à la colère; puis la tristesse, Jack ne m'a rien offert?! Co..comment ?pourquoi? des tas de question naquît alors dans ma tête.  
Les invités étaient déjà tous disperser, et je n'avait plus Jake dans mon champ de vision. J'étais toujours devant mes mes pensées mon père me releva la tête;  
**-voyons Nessie ne te tourmente pas ainsi,**commença-t-il, **il n'a pas oublié il attend juste le bon moment,**  
_le bon moment?hein?!.._ J'étais encore plus perdu,  
Je devais faire une grimace bizarre car mes parents se mirent-à rire,  
**-il se passe quoi?**,fit ma mère toujours un peu hilare  
**-elle se demande juste pourquoi Jacob ne lui à pas offert de cadeau;**lui répondit mon père,  
**-Ha...t'inquiète ma chérie , il te le dira bien assez tôt il ne te ferai jamais de la peine. allez retourne faire la fête!** finit-elle par me dire en me poussant vers les invités.

Les explication de mon père m'avais assez soulager, il lisait dans les pensés donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je m'inquiète.J'avais hâte de savoir ce qu'il allait m'offrir, en tout cas Jake à intérêt à me donner des explications .  
Malgré ça j'ai hâte de retrouver mon meilleur ami.. enfin..."meilleur amis" n'était plus le mot ;il est devenu bien plus que ça j'ai l'impression,toutes mes réactions "involontaire" en témoigne je pense. Passer du temps avec lui me permettra certainement d'éclaircir ce sentiment.  
Le reste de la soiré se passa merveilleusement bien, je doit avouer qu'Emmette se débrouillait pas mal en tan que DJ, Seth était à coté de lui, c'est lui et Jake qui supporte le plus la présence des vampires il est d'ailleur devenu très proche d'Emmette.

Ce qui me fait le plus rire c'est le contraste évident entre les loups et les vampires, ils ne se mélangeaient pas .Malgré l'ambiance joviale de la fête on pouvait quand même sentir une certaine tension. C'est sûr que des ennemi de toujours ne peuvent pas être pote du jour au lendemain,  
Il y avait d'un coté les loups qui se goinfrait de l'énorme gâteau,hihi! Je savais que Jake adorait les gâteaux surtout ceux de mamy Esmée; il est trop mignon quand il mange! Et de l'autre côté les vampires qui discute calmement.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et la fête aussi par la même occasion. Je n'avais toujours pas parler à Jake , d'ailleur je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'attendait qu'une chose être enfin seul avec lui. J'étais avec Emmette et Seth,quand j'entendit mon père émètre un grognement, il se tenait pas très loin toujours avec ma mère,  
**-quoi..?!** fit-je en le regardant avec un air innocent,

Je savais très bien que le fait que je puisse penser à Jack de cette maniéré lui dérange _ça va papa c'est juste pour lui parler que je veux être seul avec lui!_  
lui dit-je ,il est vraie que je trouvais Jack de plus en plus attirant et beau ,mais Emmette, Jasper et Papa aussi je les trouvais beau. Je savait que mon père écoutait toujours mes penser car il me lança un regard qui semblait dire _mon oeil! _ouai il parle pas comme ça.  
Bon ok; pas de la même manière certes mais ça revient au même c'est mon "meilleur ami". Et puis _sort de ma tête papa!_fit je exasperée.

Ça y est les invitées commençaient à partir ,Les Denalie avaient décidés de rester encore un peu pour visiter,..plutôt goûter à ce qu'il y avait dans la région. Nahuel aussi avait décider de rester , quand il l'avait dit à Carlisle je ne sait pas pourquoi, mais j'ai vu qu'il avait lancer un furtif regard en ma direction.

Il ne resta plus rien de l'énorme gâteau ,ce qui me fit rire,les loups était partit en premier .Esmée avait pris soin d'emballer le reste du gâteau pour qu'ils l'apportent à ceux qui était rester.  
Puis quelque heure après le jardin fut vide tout le monde était partit, il fesait déjà noir vampires préférait voyager de nuit.

Nous étions donc tous dans le salon de la villa maintenant, Jake était assit tranquille dans le canapé avec Emmétt regardant la télé ,les autres étaient débout ,toujours en train de parler.  
Je rejoint donc Jake sur le canapé et m'assit à coté de lui timidement ,bien trop à mon goût ,ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer ;  
**-depuis quand t'a peur de moi Nessie,** fit-il moqueur  
ce qui fit rire Emmette par la même occasion;  
**-n'importe quoi!**soufflais-je en lui tapant sur l'épaule  
j'allais lui demander ce qui le préoccupait quand Garret prit la parole à l'intention de tous;  
**-Alors on la fait cette partie de chasse, la nuit passe vite;**on sentait l'excitation dans sa voit  
**-une partie de chasse?!**fit-je éttonné en regardant mon grand pére  
**-oui,nous leur avons promis;**  
**-de plus nous n'avons pas chassés depuis trois jours ,**ajouta mon pére  
**-ha d'accord,bon ben je vais me changer alors;**  
**-tu ne vient pas Nessie ;tu a deja chaser hier ,en plus il faut que tu te repose;**me stoppa mon pére  
**-quoi?!vous allez me laisser seul,**fit-je ettonné  
**-non,moi je reste avec toi,**dit Jake à coté de moi ,il avait l'air content  
**-je peux rester aussi;si...**fit une voix un peu timidement, c'était Nahuel  
J'entendis alors Jack remétrer un grognement,...hein?pourquoi?  
**-non,Nahuel,**fit doucement mon grand-père,** je sens que tu n'a pas chasser depuis longtemps toi aussi il faut que tu te nourrisse après ce long voyage.**  
celui-ci aquiéça de la tête;  
**-bon,c'est réglé y va !**fit joyeusement Emmette

il ne resta plus que mes parents ,Jake et moi dans le salon;ils commencèrent à se diriger à leur tour vers l'extérieur.  
Quand je me rendait enfin compte de la situation.  
Je vais rester seul avec Jake toute la nuit...seul avec Jacob;je commençait un peu à angoisser pour je ne sait quel raison.  
Mon père qui se trouvait déjà à l'extérieur de la villa, ayant lu mes pensés ,pour sur!Se retourna ,  
**-si tu veux je reste,**fit-il  
**-non; ça va tu a besoin d'aller chasser,**  
**-Vous inquiétez pas je suis là,** dit Jake en me rejoignant devant la porte,  
il me pris par l'épaule et me cola un peu à lui ,je me sentais cette proximité me fit rougir à nouveau.  
Mon père émit alors un grognement, adressé à...Jake?  
**-je croix que je vais rester finalement,**fit-il avec un air énerver  
à quoi pouvait bien penser Jake, pour que mon père décide de rester;  
**-ça va mon amour,c'est Jake il ne lui ferra rien .**lui dit ma mère en le prenant dans ces bras**,allez vient les autres doivent déjà être loin,**  
**-...**  
**-pas de bêtise hein !**fini par dire ma mère  
Avant de disparaître dans la forêt, mon père lança un regard mauvais à Jake.

ça y est on était enfin seul, sans papa qui lit dans les penser et sans vampire à l'ouï fine. On était rester dans la même position pendant plusieurs seconde.  
Mal à l'aise ,Je me dégagea alors tranquillement de ces bras en essayant de cacher mon visage toujours rouge.  
**-bon .on va chez moi !?**finit-il par dire  
J'aquiéssais de la tête, timidement. depuis quand j'avais autant de gêne devant lui?.

Nous commençâmes donc à sortir de la villa en prenant soin de tout éteindre.

Comme il avait décider de vivre avec nous ,Esmée lui avait construit une petite maison derrière la villa.  
J'étais assez anxieuse et ne savait plus ou me mètre au moment où il me pris la main et m'amena vers sa petite maison.  
Ce nouveau contacte m'électrisa un peut et je me mis à rougir ; heureusement qu'il fait noir! sa main dans la mienne était douce et chaude, c'était agréable comme sensation .Il n'arraîtait pas de parler depuis un bon moment déjà mais je n'y fit pas attention. Quand d'un coup je me stoppais net devant la porte de sa maison; il me regarda étonner;  
-**Jake,il faudrait que j'aille me changer.** fit-je en essayant d'avoir un voix la plus normal possible.


	5. Chapitre 3: seul

**Point de vue de Renesmée**

J'étais maintenant dans ma chambre, à fouiller dans mon armoire.  
Raaaa ! Que mêtre? Bon tan pis hein!

Je pris alors, un pyjama mauve .prenant soin de prendre un qui me couvrait assez sans pour autant me donner chaud. J'avais donc opter pour un pantalon et un petit de bardeur,Je ne souhaitais pas être gêné devant lui.  
Après m'être habillé, je descendais les escaliers et me trouva en quelque seconde à l'extérieur.  
Jake m'attendait devant la baie vitrée, je lui avais dit que je le rejoindrais directement chez lui, mais il ne voulait pas me laisser seul dans la grande villa.  
Il me pris donc la main et me tira un peu plus vers lui on commençait alors à marcher et il parlait toujours. Pas tres concentré sur ce qu'il disait,je me contentais d'hocher la tête .

Il fessait assez chaud et la chaleur émanant de Jake n'était pas très bénéfique dans ces conditions. On arriva rapidement chez lui ; rien n'avait bougé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais passé, depuis qu'il était parti. La maison de Jake était composé de cinq pièces, la chambre, le salon, la cuisine (bien qu'inutile) , une salle de bain et des toilette. C'était aussi très peu meublé ;  
On était maintenant dans son salon, débout. Il était toujours habiller et je ne me gênais plus de le maté, décidant de ne plus me posé de question quand au nature de mes sentiment. Puis il se tourna rapidement vers moi, ce fut si brusque, vu que j'étais "occupé" que je sursautai un peu,  
**-Alors, tu a envie de faire quoi?** Me demanda t-il  
Je réfléchis un instant, ne savant pas quoi répondre;  
**-ben, comme tu veux!** Fini-je par répondre  
Un peu éreinté je m'avançai vers le canapé qui se trouva au milieu du salon devant un énorme écran plasma.  
**-Ok, si tu veux on regarde un film?!** Puis je suppose qu'il remarqua ma fatigue et il rajouta ; **enfin si t'est fatigué tu peux dormir...**  
**-Non c'est bon je suis pas fatiguer je veux rester avec toi!** L'interrompis-je  
Je vis alors que ce que je lui avais dit lui fessait plaisir. Ben quoi je voulais rester avec lui y a pas de mal, nous somme de bon amis qui allons regarder un filme tranquillement! Me dis-je mentalement .pour me rassurer je croix, car le fait est que me retrouver seul avec lui me rendait heureuse et anxieuse en même temps.  
**-Choisi un film alors, je prépare ton lit, je me change et je reviens,** fit-il  
**-Je t'attends**, fit-je en le regardant, il émanait de lui quelque chose de tellement chaleureux, si attrayant.

Il se retourna et parti en direction de la chambre. Je me levai donc et fit quelque pas pour choisir un DVD. Ça m'étonnait toujours que Jake est accepté cette énorme télé, il était du genre à avoir sa fierté et n'acceptait quasiment aucun cadeau de notre part. Il avait été très difficile de lui faire accepter cette maison dailleur. Dans les premier temps ou nous avons déménager ici il dormait à l'extérieur sous sa forme de loup, mais apparemment ma mère savait être très convaincante.  
Quand à la télé c'est Emmet qui lui avait offert, je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il a eu plus de facilité à l'accepté, avec leurs passion pour la sport en commun ils se retrouvaient souvent chez Jake, je m'étonne encore du rapprochement de ces deux vu que tati Rose n'aimait pas beaucoup Jake. Elle n'a pas pu influencer Em'.  
Je retournai m'assoire après avoir choisis un DVD au hasard. Je me fiche du film, je voulais juste me retrouver avec lui, comme quelque année auparavant quand on regardait des films et que je me lovais contre lui sans aucun gêne ;la plupart du temps on n'arrivait jamais à regarder le film en entier vu que Jake fessait que critiquer ,trouvant toujours quelque chose à redire, et de là ça partait souvent en chamaillerie il me chatouillai et moi je le mordais. C'était amusant. C'était tellement simple!J'en deviens nostalgique. Tous pourrait être comme avant si je pouvais faire abstraction de mes sentiments.  
J'entendis un crissement de porte dans mon dos. Et je me crispais sentant sa main sur mon épaule;  
**-Alors t'a choisi?**  
Je me retournai alors et me retrouva face à ces Abdo, je me retourna alors machinalement, j'étais redevenu écarlate. J'inspirais alors un bon coup ,il a certainement remarquer mon geste, la honte ! Mais je vis qu'il n'y fit rien car l'instant d'après il avait sauter par dessus le canapé et atterris à mes coté. .  
**-Alors ?** Fit-il l'air de rien  
Oulla ! Alerte !Il était tors nu, toujours aussi bien bâtis, il ne portait qu'un survête pantacourt, laissant paraître le début du v de ces bassins  
**-Tien,** dit-je en essayant de camoufler ma gêne.  
Il prit le DVD de mes mains.  
**-« Je suis une légende »?,**  
**-oui, ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vue.**  
**-ok c'est toi qui choisis.**  
Puis il partit mettre le DVD dans le lecteur, me laissant alors admirer son dos musclé. Il mit le film en marche, et retourna rapidement sur le canapé.  
Le film débuta alors quand il commença a parler.  
**-alors comment ça a été cette semaine sans moi ?...ennuyante je parie ...**  
il ne pu continuer car je lui assenie une tape sur l'épaule,  
**-Tu te croix indispensable peut-être ?!** Dit-je en riant  
**-Ben oui , je vois bien que je t'ai manquer,** fit-il en mettant sa main chaude sur ma joue,  
ce qui eu pour conséquence immédiate de me faire rougir,je le poussa donc,  
**-arrête tes bêtise tu veux !** **Tu m'empêche de regarder le film.**  
**-ok, ok,aller vient la.** Fit-il en m'offrant ces bras,trop contente pour ressentir de la gêne cette fois-ci je m'y blottis. Malgré la chaleur je m'y sentais bien ,complète.  
Je me rappela alors de quelque chose, et me dégagea à regret de ces bras; Il me regarda étonnée;  
**-t'a pas quelque chose à me donnée toi?..par hasard? **  
**-Non... **fit-il d'un air innocent ,**pourquoi?**  
j'avais trop envie que ça vienne de lui ,lui faire avouer quoi. Mais j'étais tellement impatiente de savoir ce qu'il allait m'offrir que j'allais au but.  
**-ça va, Jake joue pas avec moi,je sais que t'attendait à ce qu'on soit seul pour me donner mon cadeau!**  
**-et qui te dit que tu aura quoi que ce soit venant de moi?hein,** continua-t-il  
**-mon très chère père voyons, **fis-je d'un air solanel ce qui fit rire Jake  
**-ho,Edward? pfff,**dit-il un peu déçu  
**-et oui tu pourra pas me faire mariner,**  
Il se leva alors et tira un écrin bleu de sa poche et me la tendis  
**-joyeux anniversaire, **fit-il en se baissant et m'embrassant la joue, ce qui les embrasa;  
J'ouvris alors la petite boite,et découvris un petit bracelet, où pendait un petit loup en bois et un J en or  
**-il est trop beau Jake! **  
**-Je savais que ça allait te plaire, **fit-il heureux  
**-mais pourquoi tu voulais pas me l'offrir tout-a l'heure?**  
Ma question sembla un peu le déstabiliser, il tourna la tête et je remaqua clairement qu'il avait rougi, ça le rendait encore plus beau, mais pourquoi il rougi?  
**-Je voulais juste que ce soit un moment entre toi et moi** dit-il avec un air géné,  
Je voulais continuer à lui poser des questions mais il me coupa,  
**-bon ,on a raté la moitier du film,** dit-il en riant,** reconcentrons nous, **  
continua-t-il en m'offrant de nouveau ces bras, je m'y bloti donc trop fatigué pour quelconque proposition.

J'étais bien fatigué car Je ne su plus à partir de quel instant m'assoupis,mais à un moment je sentis des bras chaud me soulever.

J'ouvris les yeux, et vit avec étonnement que je me trouvait dans une clairière. Et je reconnue la clairière de mes parents, à Forks ! C'était étrange une tension pesait lourdement dans l'air. il fesait beau,ce paysage semblais si apaisant. Le vent se leva légèrement ,amenant jusqu'à moi une odeur boiser que je reconnu trop bien. Jacob ne devait pas être loin, Je pivota alors ,et fit quasiment un tour sur moi même . Il se trouvait à quelque mètre à peine de moi ,sous sa forme lupine.  
Je me mis à courir vers lui mais quelque chose me fit stopper net ,et je tomba par terre . Je vis pourtant que rien ne me tenait. Je commençais à paniquer car je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Je me retourna vers Jake il était toujours à la même place, ne bougeant pas d'un poil.  
Le temps s'assombrit soudainement, le ciel commençait à gronder. Il fesait froid, j'avais peur ,très peur... Et mon angoisse ne fit qu'augmenter quand je vis que Jake se trouvait maintenant au milieux des volturis !  
J'étais toujours à terre, n'arrivant pas à bouger. Je voulus crier ,l'appeler mais aucun son ne voulu sortir. La peur et l'angoisse me pris de plus en plus quand les volturi se rapprocher de Jake encore plus dangereusement, j'étais impuissante je ne pouvait rien faire, je fit alors la seul chose que j'étais capable de faire, pleurer...La petite blonde, Jane je crois avait utiliser son pouvoir sur Jake ,ce qui le fit se tordre,il souffrait. Je pleurais toujours, C'était insupportable;dans un dernier effort je réussi alors à me lever,  
hein !  
**-Un cauchemar?!** Fit-je incrédule, et épuisé par celui-ci  
ouf ...pas de Volturi  
Je commença alors à regarder autours de moi ,j'étais dans la chambre de Jake. Je jetais un regard au radio réveil de sa chambre ,il était deux heure du matin. Je me recoucha ,même s'il n'avait pas dormi ici depuis une semaine mais le lit était imprégné de sa merveilleuse odeur.  
J'eu envie de le voir,mon cauchemar était toujours présent dans ma tête .  
Il dormait dans le canapé du Salon ,j'était soulagé; j'eu envie de rire quand je remarquait que le canapé était bien trop petit pour lui .Je m'appuyait maintenant sur le bord du canapé et le regarda dormir. Son visage était si parfait;il était si beau, si paisible. Je me mis à détaille son visage , m'attardai un moment sur sa bouche si parfaite, que j'eu une envie. J'arrêtais mes réflexions et me penchant , me rapprochant de son visage ...mais qu'est ce que je fait?!je me secouai la tête pour me ressaisir .Il faut pas déraper ! Je me remis alors à ma position initiale l'observant.  
Son visage se crispa soudainement ,j'eu envie de l'apaiser. Trop peur de le réveiller en le touchant ,je lui envoyais à distance des paroles ,où plutôt un chant. Mon don c'était développer ,je pouvais parler au gens par le penser maintenant . Mon chant avait du l'apaiser car son visage se détendis.  
Ça devait faire depuis trente minute que je l'observais sans m'ennuyer , repensant à toute les réactions débile que j'avais face à lui l'évidence me frappa alors je suis amoureuse de lui !c'est certain

Je fut couper dans mes réflexion, car j'entendis un son familier, grâce à mes avantage vampirique ,je reconnus la voix de mon père qui m'appelait. Je me releva et sortis rapidement de la maison ,l'appéle se fessait de plus en plus entendre ,  
**-Nessie!**fit une voix derrière moi,  
**-Je t'ai réveiller ?** Lui dis-je en me retournant il était encore a moitier endormi ça se qui me fit rire.  
**-qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Et pourquoi t'est sorti précipitamment comme ça ?** fit-il un peu inquiet  
**-calme toi j'ai entendu qu'on m'appelait !**  
**  
**  
**-RENESMEE!JACOB!**fit des voix provenant de la foret

**-Bella ?** Fit Jake en me regardant  
C'est là alors que mes parents surgirent à une vitesse vampirique de la forêt. Ma mère me serra fortement dans ces bras .  
**-ho Renesmée!Tu va bien ma chérie j'ai tellement eu peur !** Dit-elle affoler  
**-Calme toi maman ,dit moi ce qui se passe !**  
Je vis alors Jake lancer un regard inquiet vers la forêt tout le monde déboula alors dans le jardin. Je savais que quelque chose allait mal .  
**-Maman dit moi ce qui se passe,** fit-je en la secouant un peu  
Elle se dégagea de moi alors me laissant voir les autres, qui était un peu éparpiller. Je me mis alors à observer ce qui n'allait pas ,ils avaient tous l'air choquer; quand je vit la cause de cette agitation j'émis un hoquet.  
J'étais tellement horrifier par ce que je voyais, que je mis mes mains devant ma bouche. Tati Rose était dans les bras d'Emmett avec un bras en moin !  
**-Papa!?il...s'est passer quoi ?**  
**-loup Garou...**fut la seul chose que mon père pu dire  
**-Quoi ?!** fit Jake entonné en se tournant vivement vers mon père.  
tout le monde était rentré dans la villa maintenant laissant moi, Jake et mes parents à l'extérieur. J'etait tellement perdu comment ça a pu arriver? j'étais aussi inquiète pour Rose

**-ne t'inquiète pas ,elle s'en sortira, **  
me répondit mon père

**-un loup garou ? **  
Répéta Jake toujours incrédule

**-Pas un modificateur Jacob... un enfant de la lune , **  
fini mon père.


End file.
